Davey Brontë
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1. Profile Age: 24 Hometown: Raleigh, NC Occupation: Computer Scientist 3 Words to Describe Yourself:'''I am a Goofy boy, with a lot of Energy to bring to the House... I am also very outgoing... '''Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I will try to make my fellow housemates laugh and like me so that they won't target me in a long time. I would like to win some competitions too... What would be your ideal ally? Hum... A good-looking girl who will manage to manipulate much stronger guys than me would be a great ally because she would save me whenever one of her puppets wins something ! Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? Oh, I really would like to have a showmance in this house, but this is not my main priority ! What is your strategy for the first HOH Competition of the summer ? Beh... I think I will throw it. Winning the first Competition is the best way to be perceived as a threat... I would like to lay low the first weeks. Any last words ? Hum... I don't think so... I am just ready to play right now !!! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1 Game History Davey had a very difficult time during the first week of the game since he was immediately nominated by Joel because he fell down first in the HOH Competition. It forced him to adopt a new strategy and he fought hard during the POV Competition and won himself safety. He removed himself from the block, and Halley was named in his place. She was later evicted because of her misbehaving. For the following weeks, Davey played quite a quiet game, avoiding the troubles and voting with the House for the next three evictions. On the contrary, on double eviction night, he voted to keep Xavier while the majority of the house wanted him out. The House then realised that Davey might be afloater but he could still be a threat as he was a number during the eviction and the main alliances wanted to control his vote. He was nominated by Marc, who considered him as a complete wildcard as a pawn against Bethany on Week 5 and survived eviction. The following week, he was once again nominated by Nevada who wanted to put two "floaters" on the block to avoid Troubles, with her fellow alliance member Joel. The POV didn't change anything and he was evicted by a vote of 6 to 1 against Darrah, only earning a sympathy vote from his friend Julia. However, Davey had an important play during the "Sweet Revenge" Twist of Week 7. From a secret room, he could spy on the other housemates and then make decisions as a "regular" HOH, while the house thought the viewing public was HOH. He decided to target Nevada and her allies as she was responsible for his downfall. He planned to backdoor her and that's why he nominated Arthur and Princy, two of her main mates on the block. However, she won the POV and removed Arthur from the block, forcing to Davey to nominate Zohra as a pawn. Princy was voted out by a vote of 4 to 3, becoming the first member of the Jury... Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants